Is That An Angel?
by Silver Dragon Youkai
Summary: I hate summaries and I can't spell, all I can say is Legatos in it.
1. Default Chapter

Is That An Angel?  
  
Chapter 1:The past and the presant.  
  
Maroon blood spilled down the alley way into the street. A girl about 15 lay almost motionless on the ground. She had been shot in her ribcage. As she lay there she thought 'Why?' Then it hit her, she remembered why her "master" did such a thing to her.  
  
~*~*~flash back~*~*~  
  
"Look at that freak over there," a child jestured towards a 15 year old girl sitting calmly at her desk with pale ghostly skin, navy blue hair and grey eyes, "She looks like a ghost or a zombie" after he said this he began to laugh. He stopped laughing and said, "What's the matter bitch don't you know how to talk" as he made that remarke something snaped in her head, she she stood up turned to the one laughing and lunged at him. She sat atop him and pumled him mesilously. She wouldn't stop not even when the teacher came in and prided her off of the already knocked out boy, she struggled to break free to continue attacking him. But she was unsucseceful and uncontrolable so the teacher had to smack her in the side of the head with her yar stick.  
  
She awoke in her home with her "master" looking over her. "What the hell is your problem" he yelled at her and then showed his anger with a hard slap across the face. She said nothing and sat up.   
  
"What makes you think you are aloud to do something like that with out me telling you" he said while grabbing her by the neck and lifting her extreamly light body into the air.  
  
She just stared back at him thinking 'What did I do? I don't remember. Why is he always doing this to me?'  
  
"You are worthless, you mean nothing to me, you deserve to die" with that said he dropped her pulled out his gun and shot at her, he missed her heart and hit her side. The bullet was lodged in her ribcage. She cryed out in pain and fell to the floor, then everything went dark.  
  
~*~*~end of flashback~*~*~  
  
Her blood spilled far into the street and finally stopped in front of a bar and restrant. Many people saw the blood but didn't care. Legato stepped out of the bar and restrant and saw the blood. He wondered what had happened, so he followed the trail of blood to the sorce, the young girl. She was still alive but bearly breathing. He thought not to help her, but he wanted to know what happened, so he attampted to read her mind but all he saw once he entered her mind was... fog... no, mist. She intreaged him, so he desided to help her and find out what happened.  
  
(Short but sweet, hey give me some credate it's my first Trigun fic. Anyhoo, stay tooned for chapter 2 ^_^.) 


	2. Big Stupid Dumbass

Is That An Angel?  
  
(a/n: I'm pretty stupid so I don't know what you mean when you say, "I don't own Trigun", cause I own the box set, *shrugs* dahwell on to the story. Oh yeah thank you reviewers *bows*.)  
  
Chapter 2: Big Stupid Dumbass  
  
Legato carried the unconscious girl down the street towards the hotel where he was staying. He looked at her just then noticing her hidden beauty. She didn't look like any other of the women spiders he's seen before, she was...different. A moan of pain escaped her lips. He looked at her with a slite concerin in his eyes which is very unlike Legato. He thought about it until he got to the hotel, he finally decided that he would take care of her.  
  
~*~In the Gung-Ho Guns Home Sweet Home~*~  
  
"Angel, Angel wake up" she herd a calm voice say while shaking her gently. "What? Oh, I'm awake" she said sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see none other then the super sexy Legato. "Oh, good morning Mr. Legato, it is morning, right?"  
  
"Heh, yes it's morning, I have a small job for you" he said sitting on her bed.   
  
"What is it? You know I'll do ANYTHING for you" she said looking straight into his eyes with a straight face. That look surprised him alittle.  
  
"Like I said, it's only a small job, I need you to go into town and get some things" he said standing up and making his way towards the door. He left and she got out of bed.  
  
She let out a sigh, put her black skirt and black turtle neck on and walked out of her room into the kitchen to get the list and the money. She saw the list and the money on the table and was about to leave when she herd a person yelling, "Hold on!!" She turned to see who it was, and it was none other then the Hornfreak.(a/n:More like Hornyfreak to me. ^_^`)  
  
"Hold on for what" she questioned.  
  
"Um, well, I thought I could help, yeah that's it, I thought I could help" he said triumphantly. (a/n:I really can't spell. -_-`)   
  
"Help with what" she said angerly.  
  
'Oh man if I get smart with her then Master Legato might beat the livin' snot out of me' Midvalley thought to himself.  
  
"You know I can read your thoughts, you shouldn't think so loudly" she said coldly. Midvalley opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him with, "Look if you're only coming along because Mr. Legato told you to then just say so" then she mumbled, "You big stupid dumbass" while turning towards and heading for the armored carage that was usually in use.  
  
~*In Town*~  
  
She walked through town and herd the whispers and coments of many people, manely men. Most said, "Oh my God, look at her, she's got like the perfect body. What I wouldn't give for a peace of that" or some thing like that. She chuckled to her self and thought 'If only they knew what would happen if then dared to touch me.'  
  
"You know, you walk to fast Angel" Midvalley said just catching up to her.  
  
"Or is it that you walk to slowly" she said seriously.  
  
'If only...' Midvalley thought but stopped himself.  
  
"If only, what" she said stopping.  
  
"Nevermind"  
  
"That's what I thought" she said in her usual cold, icy crule voice, then continued walking. They reached the store then went in. They got what was needed and then she noticed some writing on the back of the list, it read "Oh yeah I almost forgot, use the change that is left to buy yourself a dress, preferably black." She let out a small smile unnoticable to the world then walked over to the armered carage, (a/n:I don't think I've been spelling carage right, please someone tell me if I'm spelling it right! Anyhoo) put the bags she held in and looked around for the clothing store.  
  
"Whatcha' looking for Angel" Midvalley said playfully.   
  
"Clothin' store" she said just as playfully.  
  
"Did you just..."   
  
"Feh, no" she said turning around so she faced away from him, then she saw the "Clothin' store" and walked towards it.  
  
"I could have sworn she just..." he stopped himself, "No why would she."  
  
~*~45 minutes later~*~  
  
'This one looks good on me but it has no sleeves people would see all of these markings'she thought and touched her arms where there where markings. 'Well if I got that jacket and wore this with it then that might work.'  
  
"Aren't you done yet" Midvalley whined.  
  
"Grrr, almost you impaciant vermin" she yelled angerly back at him through the door to her dressing room.  
  
"Can I at least see what you're wearing?"  
  
"Fine" she opened the door and walked out calmly. The dress reached the same hight as her skirt, about midthigh. She stood with her hands on her hips, "What do you think?"  
  
"Wow... um, I mean, um, it looks good on you" he said keeping the drool from falling from his mouth.   
  
"Well if you think that then mabe I should change" she said sarcastically, "Just kidding if you didn't get that, I'll take this one and the jacket, I won't make you suffer anymore." With that said she walked back into the dressing room to get her clothes and then pay for the dress and jacket.   
  
~*~20 minutes later~*~  
  
"God, that took like, forever" Midvalley complained yet again.  
  
"Oh shut up Midvalley, and get the rest of the bags, mow, didi mow" she comanded harshly pointing to the bags in the carage.   
  
"Mean little..."  
  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentance Midvalley or you will be in a world of hurt" she thretened angerly.   
  
He put the bags down and said, "bitch."  
  
She glared at him, took a deep breath and lunged at him yelling a battle cry. Everyone herd this from inside and came out to see what was going on. They ALL came out to see what was going on including Knives. Once they came out they saw her on top of Midvalley pumaling(a/n:I really, really can't spell) him mersilously. She was about to deliver her final blow when Legato(a/n: The SUPER SEXY guy) stopped her fist about a centimeter in front of his face. Even though he had stopped her she was still trying to break through his iron will. She didn't like the feeling of being powerless, which she was feeling right at that moment. Tears ran down her face as she stood up, and began to walk towards the croud. She passed them then Dominique and Zazie walked over to Midvalley.  
  
She sat in a corner of her room in a fetal posision crying. Telling her self why she was crying (a/n: I do that if I can ever find an open corner in my house-_-`), she had her head bearied in her arms so everything she said was muffled. "I just want to forget" she said, then she herd her door begin to open.   
  
(a/n: Alright, that's the twond chapter. Hope you liked it better then the first, I think I did ?_? *shrugs* Dahwell I need you *points to readers* to tell me who should be the one to walk in, I've narrowed it down to Knives or Legato the SUPER SEXY guy!!!!! Tell me who you would choose, I at least need 3 reviews, that's not to much to ask for is it?!) 


	3. How To Forget

Is That An Angel?  
  
Chapter 3: How To Forget  
  
(a/n: Sorry folks, it's *door bell rings* now don't hit me for disapointing whoever picked *door bell rings again* shut up already, I'm coming *sigh* sheesh.)  
  
She looked waitingly at the door, wondering who was going to be there. It was Knives, he walked over to her with a very unhappy look on his face.  
  
"I don't tolarate weaklings here, and I consider the ones that cry to be weak" he said coldly, "if you are going to be weak then you shouldn't be here!" She looked at him and put her head back in her arms. "Are you still crying?" She didn't answer him. He knelt down infront of her and asked again, "Are you still crying?"   
  
"Yes..." she said slightly muffled, "I can't help it, I'm only human" she said the last word with descust. "If I could just forget my past then I wouldn't cry, I just want to forget!" Knives had a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"Is that all" he said with a chuckle, that caught her attention. "What if I said, I could make you forget. Make all those unhappy memories disapper."  
  
"Then I'd have to say, how?"  
  
"All you have to do is come with me" he stood up straight then reached his hand out to her. She took his hand without hesitation.  
  
~*~3 Hours Later~*~  
  
Legato (a/n:THE SUPER SEXY GUY) sat in her room on her bed wondering where she was. Just as he thought that Knives(a/n:THE SUPER COOL GUY)walked in holding her in his arms, for she was unconcious.(a/n:I can't spell.-_-`) Legato stood up so Knives could set her on the bed.  
  
"What happened, Master" Legato question with a look of care on his face, which once again is very unlike Legato.  
  
"She wanted to forget, so I helped her out" he said with a devilish smile. Legato looked back at her and she had a smile on her face, very unusual for her aswell.  
  
"Look after her Legato, don't let her out of your sight" Knives said with the devilish look gone. Legato nodded at his Master and then Knives took his leave. Legato looked at her again she had turned on her side and was mumbling something, something that sounded like his name. She was also still smiling, something she didn't do very often. Suddenly the smile was gone and now she had a look of pain on her face and was curling up into a ball. He looked at her caringly, brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her on the cheek, in hopes that would calm her down. Luckly for him it did, but she was still curled up in a ball.  
  
"What's the matter Angel, are you still unhappy" Legato whispered to her knowing she wasn't going to answer, but he still wanted to ask. She mumbled something else and it wasn't his name or anyone elses that he knew, it was the word 'daddy.' "Daddy" Legato said with a questioning tone. A tear rolled down her cheek, and Legato had noticed, "No don't cry, or else I'll have to get rid of you, you don't want that do you, Angel" Legato said lifting her upperbody up and holding her in his arms, "Just don't cry, Angel, I'm here now."  
  
(a/n:Sorry people that's all I could think of for now but I'll be working on my other story for a little bit longer then this one, okay? Thanx again reveiwers.*waves*) 


	4. The Horibble Past

Is That An Angel?  
  
(a/n: I am finally going to update, YAY!)  
  
Chapter 4: The Horibble Past  
  
He held her for a little then he felt her rub her cheek agenst his chest, and getting closer to him.  
  
"Angel..." he questioned, noticing she had stopped crying. She gave off a slight smile and relaxed a little, he figured she was having a very pleasent dream and she was, sort of.  
  
~*~Angel's Dream/Past~*~  
  
"What was that" a women said to her husband.  
  
"I don't know, let's go check it out" he said standing and walking towards the front door.   
  
He opened it and thought, 'Did she see that flash of red light, I have a bad feeling about this' he caught a glimps of something on the porch 'Is that a Devil?!' At the same time he was thinking that his wife thought something similar, 'I wonder if he saw that flash of white light, I have a good feeling about this' she also caught a glimps of the something on the porch, 'Is that an Angel?!'  
  
They herd a groan come from the 'something' on their porch, the wife walked over to it and rolled it over. I was a girl, no bigger then 3 years, she was soked and looked as if she were beaten up by someone. She had navy blue hair that now looked black from the rain. She was curled into a ball and shivering trying to keep from freezing.  
  
"Oh..My..GOD" they both said at the same time. The women picked up the girl and held her the same way Legato was holding her only she was small enough to hold her whole body. She walked her towards the door and her husband stopped her.  
  
"What are you do" he questioned with slight anger in his voice.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, I helping out this poor little girl, you can't tell me you'd say 'no' to this face" she said holding the girl closer to her.  
  
"Just watch me, NO" he said, "Now just take her to a hospital or something."  
  
"She won't last in the time I get her to the hospital, it's all the way across town" she said as the girl began to shiver again.  
  
"I won't let you come in here with her, I have a bad feeling about her" he said glaring at her small pail body barley covered at all.  
  
"Why are you doing this to such a small thing like her, can't you see she's harmless" she said still holding her close.  
  
"You know there is a church near here, you can take her there" he said with a no emotioned tone.   
  
"How can you be so, so, I mean..."  
  
"You're running out of time honey" he said walking into the house closing and locking the door behind him. The child was turning even more pail, and now was almost frozen to death.  
  
"It'll be alright my little Angel, I know you'll be okay" she said running towards the church.  
  
~*~End of Dream/Past~*~  
  
Angel opened her eyes slowly to Legato holding her lovingly. She blinked a couple of times, to get everything into focous. 'Oh God, my head is spinning, what happened, I don't remember anything, except the fact that I live with the people known as the Gun-Ho Guns, and my Masters are Legato Bluesummers, and Millions Knives' she thought.  
  
"Are you alright now Angel" Legato asked realising that she was awake.   
  
"What do you mean alright?"  
  
"Nevermind, I'm just glad you're awake" he said now squeezing her.  
  
"Legato?"  
  
"What" he said backing his head up a little bit. She smiled and held the sides of his head and brought him in for a kiss.   
  
(a/n:There. It's been updated, you people happy now. Feh, stupid humans, hahaha j/k j/k.) 


	5. Well, well, well

Is That An Angel?  
  
(a/n: I'm updating finally, excelent.)  
  
Chapter 5: Well, well, well  
  
She continued to kiss Legato, and it would look like he was enjoying himself. Infact he was, he held her shoulders and kissed her aswell. They traded kisses for quite some time or until they 'came up for air' so to speak. She lookeed up at him and he smiled down at her. He held one side of her neck and kissed the other side a couple of times. She held the back of his head welcoming his sweet kisses then she whispered in his ear, "Why can't I remember?"  
  
"Remember what" he said as he stopped kissing her.  
  
"My past" she said with tears in her eyes, "I have no idea why I'm even crying, I don't understand."  
  
"Your past doesn't matter, what does is your future" he said sweeping away a tear that ran down her cheek.  
  
"But"  
  
"You should alwaays keep someone in your sights, someone special. That way you have something to look forward to, right?"  
  
"I soppose."  
  
He chuckled a little, "Don't you want me in your future?"  
  
She said nothing for the huge blush on her face spoke loud and clear. He chuckled again.  
  
"I think I'll take that as a yes, but what's more important is to have the Master in your future, along with the Gung-Ho Guns" he said clearing away the last of her tears.  
  
"Of coarse I have the Master in my future, along with the Gung-Ho Guns unless that bastard Vash The Stampede ends up killing me" she said angerly. "I hate him."  
  
"We all do, and ofcoarse we are doing this for the Master." She only nodded. He held the back of her head and now pulled her into a long kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well" they both herd someone behind them say, Legato broke the kiss and turned around. There stood Dominique The Cyclops. (a/n: I don't think I spelled Cyclops right, someone tell me if I did or not.) "Looks like you two are kinda busy, and here I was wanting to talk to my dear friend Angel."  
  
"Friend" both Legato and Angel said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, my friend Angel so Legato could you leave, please" she said then put an inocent face on.  
  
"Why should I" he said holding Angel really close as if he were a scared child and she was his teddy bear.  
  
"Please Legato" she put on a more inocent face on.  
  
"Fine" he let go after nearly suffocating her. 'And here I thought I could control others' Legato thought while walking away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing" Dominique said angerly to Angel.  
  
"What do you mean? I did nothing wrong, and if I did I should have no right as to answer to you" Angel said walking over to her bed and lying back.  
  
"You were all over Legato. That's just, just."  
  
"Just what" she sat up with an angered look on her face.  
  
"Just" was all she could get out before someone tackled her, for she was still in the doorway.  
  
"Whatever" she said then glared at the door and it swung closed. 'Hmmm' she smiled to her self then lay back again and almost instantly falling asleep.  
  
About 3 hours later she awoke screaming and her fist was lodged into the wall. She was panting and sweating uncomfortably, she shook her head and pulled her fist out of the wall, it was bleeding a lot.  
  
"Damn" with that said she walked into the small bathroom that was connected to her room. She got undressed and popped into the shower to cool herself off when a nock came at her door.  
  
"I'm coming in" she herd the person say but she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"Damn" she said to herself, she still didn't want to get out so she didn't.  
  
"I'm waiting" the voice spoke again. She sighed, got out and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out with an angery look on her face for there stood Midvalley The Hornfreak.  
  
"What do you want" she asked angerly.  
  
"I was hoping for an explanation."  
  
"For what? Get out of my room" she comanded getting angerier by the second.  
  
"Hmmm, how about no" he said walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Why not come over here and sit on daddies lap" he joked while patting his lap.  
  
"Burn in hell" was all she said then walked back into the bathroom. Bad mistake not locking the door. She hopped back in the shower, and tried her hardest to relax but it was kinda hard with Midvalley out there.  
  
"Damn him to hell" she mumbled to herself.  
  
(a/n: So what will happen next? I don't know, I honestly don't know. So if you review please give me some ideas, I've been to brain dead latley. Can you blame me, I naver get enough sleep and that's not my fault, blame my sister with her really stupid kung-fu movies and there screaming. *sigh* Now I'm really tired because it's 12:10am. But that's a good thing because I'm watching Poke`mon, yes that's right Poke`mon, with my brother. My evil, brother!). 


End file.
